Avatar:the last hope
by Rashuto
Summary: few years after fire nation defeat. Relation ships are: ZukoxMai TyLeexSokka AangxHaru KattaraxToph
1. Prolouge

_**Avatar:the last hope**_

_**Rating: Pg-13 **_

_**Why: Contains yaoi/yuri and vulgar language**_

Prolouge:

It is 5 years after the deafeat at the fire nation.The gang has retreated to the western air temple to become stronger. However over those 5 years the lost some people. Now there is only Aang,Zuko,Haru,Toph,Kattara,and Sokka. However there is some new additions to the group. They use to be fire nation royals but now exiled like zuko,they are Mai and Ty Lee. Since they been together for over 5 years,it only natural they started dating now. Sokka 21 yeard old warrier from the souther water tribe,is now legally married Ty Lee,18 year old royal exile from the fire nation. Zuko 20 year prince,now exiled for joining the avatar,is with Mai,19 year old royal girl,exiled for when she saved Zuko at the boiling rock.

Kattara,19 year old girl from the southern water tribe,a master waterbender,is now dating the strongest earth bender alive,Toph,a royal from the earth nation,and only 17 years old. Aang,17 year old air bender -actualy 117 but got frozen for 100 years so who cares- the strongets bender alive,being the avatar,is dating an earth bender,Haru,20 years old,and helped saved his village from the evil fire nation.

But now,they are stronger,but so is the fire nation,Azula has a new group of benders with her.The high 3 consist of her,and 2 new young Fire benders who know lightning bending,Kusan and Rashuto.Both male and 13 years old,unlike azula who 18. The rest of her followers are considered the outside group.They are merly fire benders or non fire benders she controlls and make attack people at will. But why does she have more power,the answer is,her father was killed by iroh,and she became the fire leader.Iroh however hasn't been seen since.

_**The fight is in 6 months and with a smalll gang vs the fire nation,the winner of this battle will be hard to tell.**_

_**This is Avatar: The last hope.**_


	2. Dinner in the temple

Chapter 1: Dinner in the Temple

All the members of the gang were,except toph,she was outside doing something else.They do what most people do at dinner,they ate,they talked,and sokka told a few jokes. However the silence was broken by toph.

The door to the Temple busted open,making a bunch of dust and air fly up. Everyone looked to see who it was,and what happened.After about 30 seconds the dust cleared a bit to show toph. Toph then cleared the dust with her earth bending,she looked angry,but sad at the same time. She then pulled up a tape that had a message on it.She played it so everyone can hear it. She then threw it down and stomped on it. Toph looked at Kattara and said "How can you cheat me,we knew each other for years,then you cheat on me with a dirty town girl,who you knew for only a bit,and then this shit happens" she screamed in anger.

Sokka was shocked by what happened,never thinking her sister Kattara would do that.But knowing toph,she bring the entire temple down. He walked up to toph and said "Look toph,I'm sure kattara never meant for this to happen,and i am deeply sorry,please,just calm down,we deal with kattara later,ok" in a clam,but sorry kinda way.

Toph didn't care about what sokka said and pushed him out of the way. "Stay out of it sokka" she said. Toph then marched over to kattara to yell at her. She then put her hand up and was about to back slap her,but couldn't do it. She looked at her dead in the eye and said "how could you kattara" with a few tears.She then walked away and left the temple.

Aang saw how sad toph was,and when toph left,kattara started crying. Aang looked at sokka and said "I try and straighten this out,ok" he tne walekd out of the temple to find toph and calm her down. He looked around for her,but then saw her on over by her tent. Aang walked over to her and stood next to her. "Look toph,I'm really sorry that kattara did that to you,but she is sorry also. I think it be best if you and her,talk it out,and find a way to forgive each other. When me and haru have problems,we talk them out,and were back to normal,sure it might take a while,but in a realationship,theres its up and downs,you just gotta get past them,ok toph." he said then hugged her.

Toph hugged aang back and said "Alright aang,I'll try and talk it out with kattara,ok aang." She then hugged him and walked off to talk with katara.

_**Meanwhile in the fire nation.**_

Azula stood up and asked Kusan and rashuto to follow. Azula then walked out of the royal palace to get someone. "If you 2 guys haven't heard yet,it is suspected there will be another solar eclipse in 6 months,so,were going to go and get an old friend,one that can kill and destroy the avatar gang once and for all."

Kusan looked up at azula and said "And who might that be?" wondering who it was.

Azula looked straight ahead at her airship and said "A legendary earth bender,her name is Xyamo,aka,The bone bender of death" she ended with a serouis look.

author notes: This was posted May 1st,2008 or 5/1/08/the next chapter will be poosted between 5/2/08 and 5/4/08


	3. Unexpected Arrivals

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Unexpected arrivals **_

_**Authors note:sorry for delay,had to deal with stuff,remember,this is just my hobby,not my life.**_

It was a quite day here at the western air temple.The birds were chirping,appa was snoring as usual with momo on his back. Zuko and Mai were in there own private temple in the western air temple area.Sokka and Ty Lee were eating breakfeast at this time.Kattara and Toph are still getting over what happened a week ago.Haru is gone for he left to see his fathers grave.And Aang is sleeping in his area.But over the horizon a dark spot was being seen and it slowly came into view. After a few minutes it came into view as a long,dark blue,green eyes,2 long horns,sharp clawed dragon. The dragon gave a small roar that woke up the rest of the people in the Western Air temple area. The dragon then approached were appa was and landed not to far from him.

Aang,being the closest to this area,since appa is his animal spirt,he tends to stay close to it.He was wondering why the dragon was here.The sun warriors haven't been in contact with him since that day over 5 years ago.Aang woke up and walked to the dragon that was their,still have asleep,and rubbing his eyes as he walked.After about 45 seconds of walking he finally made it to the dragon,and saw a scroll attached to it. He toke the scroll off and it said "Svko." Aang looked at and tried reading it over a few times.He finally got it after a few tries and it read "Zuko."

_"Hey Zuko,a dragon from the sun warriors came,i don't know why,but it for you!!" _

Zuko heard Aang calling for him and wondered _"Sun warriors,what they want with me?"_

He looked at Mai and said "You get your rest,you need it" he gave her a kiss then stood up. He put on his clothes and grabbed his sword just in case he had to leave immediatly and had no time to get ready for anything.He walked for a few minutes to get to were Aang was.He looked at him and said "Aang,hand me the scroll please."

Aang tossed the scroll that arrived from the dragon,which just left as zuko was arriving.

Zuko caught the scroll and opened it.The scroll said

"_A good uncle knows when his nephew is about to be a father,so,I'm just going to let you know something.Give Mai, Jasmine Tea with everything.This will help the baby become a good fire bender,something your mother never drank,saying it would be wrong and bad.Anyway,i grant you my wishes and blessing,and i will see you in 5 1/2 months ok Prince zuko._

_Sincerly,_

_Iroh"_

Zuko read the scroll a few times and then said loudly "Mai,and everyone else,Mai and I have something to say apparently"

--15 min later when everyone is up --

Mai was standing next to zuko,both having a hand around each other. Ty lee was doing some aerobics and Sokka was eating.If you looked at Appa you would see katara and toph cleaning him. Aang was practcing some moves,trying to make "the ultimate bending move" since he still hasn't gotten his avatar state back yet.Sokka finished his breakfeast and said "so zuko,why you call us down here?"

Zuko looked at mai,and mai responded with a nod.Zuko toke ina bit of air and said "Mai,well,she is,how should i say it?" He scratched the back of his head thinking how to say it.

Ty lee looked at zuko and said "Did you hurt her!" She then looked at zuko in an evil way and was about to hurt him,for even though she kind and nice,she will go off on someone if they hurt mai.

Zuko looked at Ty lee and said "Um,no,but,mai,she is pregneat,4 months in to be exact,thats why she hasn't been here lately." He then kissed mai.

Everyone else was stunned for a bit and noone said anything.After a few silent minutes,ty Lee wlaked up to mai and hugged her.She then said "Congratulations Mai."

Sokka looked at zuko and said "What the hell,how did this happen,now we got another pessty rascal to look after,damn you zuko,learn to use a condem."

Ty Lee gave a look at Sokka and said "excuse me,but if I'm correct,you want chidren also,so don't get mad at them cause we have no children yet."

Kattara and Toph,they can't have children,unless they cheat on each other with a male.And Aang was kinda shocked also,but sad cause he would forever be the last airbender.

Kattara looked at zuko,she still didn't like him,and because of this,she figured this child would be to take over the fire nation one day,and destroy everyone else like zuko once planned.

The gang kept thinking and thinking about this news that shocked them.

Toph stood up and said "Um,I'm going to find something,I be back later." She then walked off,with kattara being next to her.

Aang and Sokka walked away,still speechless.Zuko went some were else leaving mai and ty lee alone.

note:I have already decided naem and gender of baby,so,you can flood me with messages saying what to name it,but i will not use them understood.And the next chapter will be the fire nation entirely.


End file.
